La pregunta
by Rodrigo10
Summary: Un pequeño juego que termino en una gran esperanza.


**La pregunta.**

El día comenzaba como siempre, con Akane despertando a Ranma para ir al colegio, el clima era bastante irregular pues el cielo estaba nublado, con probabilidades de que empiece a llover desde temprano, Ranma se levantó con mucha pesadez y se fue a bañar, mientras Akane ayudaba a Kasumi a guardar el almuerzo que ella preparó con gran esfuerzo y poco cuidado, tal vez confundió la sal con el azúcar o viceversa, el aceite con vinagre, pero lo hizo con la mejor intención para la hora del descanso.

Cuando estaban por salir Kasumi les gritó para que se regresaran por un paraguas, Ranma fue por este rápido y volvió con Akane. Empezaron su trayecto un poco tarde así que decidieron empezar a correr para no llegar tarde y así evitar el castigo de tan peculiar director. Llegaron un poco agitados, pero a tiempo, entraron a su salón y cada quien se fue a su lugar.

Transcurrieron las clases de la forma más aburrida y monótona, hasta que llegó el receso y cada quien se fue con sus amigos, por parte de Ranma de fue con Hiroshi y Daisuke, mientras Akane se fue con Yuka y Sayuri. Cada quien estaba en su asunto, cuando de repente llega Shampoo con un gran almuerzo para Ranma, él lo recibió con no muchas ganas porque sentía el aura de enojo que desprendía su prometida, pero ella para evitar problemas se alejó de esa parte del patio del colegio un poco colérica, sus amigas la siguieron y Yuka para calmarla un poco empezó con un pequeño juego.

-Bien chicas, esto lo leí hace poco, miren, ustedes van en su carro, con solo 1 asiento disponible, hay una tormenta de lo peor y es casi de madrugada, pasan cerca de una parada de autobús y ven a 3 personas, una es una anciana que necesita atención médica urgente, otro es su mejor amiga/o que siempre los apoya en todo y por ultimo está el hombre de sus sueños, en el caso de Akane, tiene nombre y apellido.  
-¡Claro que no! quien se va a fijar en un inmaduro idiota como él.  
-Calma Akane, nunca dije que fuera Ranma tu solita te echas de cabeza.  
-Jejeje, si ¿verdad? Lo siento.  
-Bueno, aquí les va la pregunta, ¿a quién llevarían en su carro?, tomando en cuenta que el transporte aún tarda demasiado.  
-Este, obvio al hombre de mis sueños. (Se apresuró a decir Sayuri)  
-Casi ni lo pensaste, ya consíguete novio. (Dijo Yuka, y empezaron a reír las 3)  
-Y ¿tu Akane?  
-Ash, no sé, por una parte estaría un vida en juego que es la de la anciana, por otra no sé si volvería a ver a ese dichoso hombre de mi vida, y por último esta esa amistad por la cual daría todo, la verdad no sé, me lo pones muy difícil.  
-Pues piénsalo y mañana nos dices ¿de acuerdo?  
-Sip, ya vámonos al salón que el receso ya casi termina.  
-De acuerdo. (Respondieron Yuka y Sayuri al mismo tiempo)

Al llegar al salón estaba Ranma acabando de comer lo que Shampoo le había preparado con tanto esfuerzo y cariño, mientras sus amigos estaban alegando si podría haber un chico más afortunado que Ranma, Akane pensó en toparse a la amazona pero por suerte no seguía allí, se tuvo que regresar a su café.

Las clases terminaron y Akane estaba un poco enojada (celosa la palabra correcta) con Ranma, así que se adelantó para no regresarse con él, pero Ranma se percató a tiempo y con un poco de esfuerzo la alcanzó.

-Akane a ¿Dónde vas?  
-Que te importa, déjame en paz.  
-No me digas que estas enojada porque comí lo que me trajo Shampoo.  
-Obviamente no, pero seguramente no te comiste mi almuerzo.  
-Pues estas equivocada, me lo comí antes de que llegara Shampoo, enseguida supe que lo preparaste tú, pero tenía mucha hambre y me arriesgue a probarlo, no sabía tan mal, estaba comestible, aparte guarde antes de venir un jarabe para el estómago y pues me tome un poco antes de que se acabara el receso, así que estoy completo, sano y con el estómago lleno.  
-¿Enserio? Te lo comiste ¿todo?  
-Sip.  
-Ay, gracias Ranma me esforcé demasiado.  
-Lo sé, pero bueno ya regresemos a casa.

Ranma iba en la valla con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza quitado de la pena, cuando de repente siente la mirada de unos ojos color avellana y voltea a verla y pregunta.

-¿Sucede algo?  
-Este... no nada.  
-¿Segura?  
-¿No te sientes mal?  
-Este, por el momento no, pero gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, lo bueno de que estas consiente de lo que cocinas jejeje.  
-Ash, como molestas.  
-Jajaj, lo siento, pero enserio ¿eso era todo?  
-Bueno no, tengo una pregunta/juego que hacerte.

Ranma se bajó de un brinco de la valla y se puso enfrente de Akane para escuchar bien, le propuso ir al parque para sentarse y estar más tranquilos, ella acepto y se fueron a una banca debajo de un gigantesco cerezo por la sombra que brindaba, el cielo se despejó después de unas horas en clases.

-Ahora sí Akane, dime que es esa pregunta o juego que me querías decir.  
-Este… amm, ¿Cómo comienzo?  
-Por el inicio ¿no?  
-Eso ya lo sé bobo.  
-Entonces ¿para qué preguntas?  
-Ash, siempre me estas molestando, ya mejor no.  
-Ahora me dices, sino no te voy a dejar ir de aquí.  
-Está bien.  
-Bueno, comienza.  
-Está bien… imagínate que vas en tu carro.  
-Pero yo no tengo automóvil.  
-Por eso dije "imagínate".  
-Jejeje lo siento, continua.  
-¡Ash! Bueno, vas en tu carro y es casi de madrugada, hay una tormenta de lo peor.  
-Espera, mi carro ¿es convertible o normal? Digo, imagínate si lo tengo sin toldo, me empaparía y sería chica.  
-Deja de interrumpir, es un carro normal y ya, no te mojas.  
-Oh, bueno ya me había preocupado por la pelirroja.  
-¡Que ya! Déjame seguir o no respondo. (Decía mientras tenía un tic en el ojo y apretaba los puños)  
-Bueno ya, lo siento, ya no interrumpiré más.  
-Eso espero, vas en tu carro, llueve demasiado, es muy de noche y pasas cerca de una parada de autobús donde hay 3 personas, una anciana que necesita atención médica urgente, tu mejor amigo al cual le debes muchas, y por último la chica de tus sueños. ¿A quién llevarías si solo tienes un lugar disponible en el auto?  
-Este… no sé, vamos por un helado ¿no?  
-¡Ranma! Responde.  
-Es enserio, no sé, déjame meditarlo hasta mañana o la noche y tendrás una respuesta.  
-Está bien, vamos por tu helado.  
-¡Ujú! Deja me mojo.  
-Ash, está bien, solo lo haces para conseguir más helado gratis.  
-Y porque no se ve varonil en un hombre, recuerda que eso también influye.  
-Lo que digas.  
-Tú invitas. (Se echó a correr en busca de agua)  
-Pero… bueno yo invito. (Dijo en susurro y con una sonrisa en su rostro).

Llegó una pelirroja empapada con Akane, fueron por sus helados, los disfrutaron mientras caminaban hacia el Dojo y finalmente cada quien se fue a hacer sus actividades por la tarde, Ranma entrenó un poco antes de comer, mientras Akane estaba haciendo la tarea, después de comer, vieron un poco la TV y así llego la noche y cada quien se fue a su recamara a dormir.

Pasaron las horas, Akane estaba durmiendo cuando de pronto escucha unos golpes en su ventana.

-Soy yo, Ranma abre.  
-¿Qué quieres? Es de madrugada. (Decía mientras abría la ventana)  
-Solo decirte que ya tengo respuesta a tu pregunta.  
-¿No podías esperar a mañana?  
-Si pensé en eso, pero como mi respuesta es un poco compleja, luego se me olvida jejeje.  
-Bueno, entra y sentémonos en la cama.  
-Está bien.  
-Bueno, mi atención es toda tuya.  
-Después de varias horas de estar meditando la respuesta y buscando las mejores opciones ya tengo la mejor, espero que estés contenta con esta, ya que si me costo demasiado trabajo dar con ella.  
-Bueno, ya dime.  
-Como dijiste que solo tengo un lugar en mi carro, quiero supone que tengo otros dos o tres pasajeros ¿no?  
-Supongo que sí.  
-Bueno, pues he aquí mi respuesta.  
-Aja, continua.  
-Si me dejaras.  
-Jejeje, lo siento, ya continua.  
-Pues le hablo a mi mejor amigo, que se suba al carro para manejar, yo obviamente me bajo y en el asiento que sobra, que se suba la anciana para que mi mejor amigo la lleve al hospital, y pues me quedo junto a ti bajo la lluvia como pelirroja esperando el autobús.  
-¿Ju-ju-jun-to-t mí?  
-¿Lo dije? O ¿lo pensé? Jejejej.  
-Lo dijiste.  
-Bueno, sí Akane tu eres el amor de mi vida.  
-Ranma… (Empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos).  
-Al fin de cuentas no fue tan complicado.  
-Tú también eres el amor de mi vida.  
-Te quiero Akane.  
-Yo te amo Ranma.

Y así se comenzaron a darse su primer beso torpe y tierno a la vez… pero Akane no contaba con la alarma y despertó de ese hermoso sueño con los ojos húmedos de las lágrimas que derramó de felicidad en ese fantástico sueño. Busco a Ranma en su habitación con la esperanza de que se hubieran quedado dormidos juntos, pero no, todo fue una jugada de su subconsciente pero ella lo sintió tan real. Se levantó de la cama con muchos sentimientos encontrados, nostalgia, felicidad, esperanza, un poco de impotencia, con una mente muy confundida y un poco pero solo un poco sarcástica, por que Ranma no podría llegar a una conclusión así (según ella es demasiado "baka") y después reaccionar de ese modo, solo es sus más íntimos y hermosos sueños sucedería algo así.

Fue a la habitación de Ranma y lo vio durmiendo recargado en un gigantesco panda, roncando, solo sonrió de lado y se fue a preparar para ir al instituto.

Pasaron las clases y llegó el momento de preguntarle su respuesta a Ranma a la hora de regresarse a casa.

-Bien… ya sabes ¿a quien llevaras en tu carro?  
-Sí, mi respuesta es la siguiente…

 **FIN.**

* * *

Notas:  
Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo un, supongo que es one-shot de Ranma y Akane, espero lo hayan disfrutado :D...

Si vuelvo a escribir algo de ambos, siempre será corto ya que no me agradaría hacer una historia larga de ellos 2, el 98% de los fics son de ellos.

En cuanto a las otras 2 historias no se cuando continuaran, mi ardilla no anda funcionando bien, hay noches que solo escribo uno o dos parrafos/dialogos/lineas y corrijo anteriores y ya no se me ocurre nada y me dedico a otra cosa. (Claro si es que las siguen, sino omitan esto)

En fin, que tengan un buen fin de semana.

Gracias por leer y si dejan su Review de una vez se los agradezco :D.


End file.
